The invention relates to a method for processing poultry, which is suspended by its legs from a suspension conveyor, wherein the entrails are removed from the abdominal cavity of the poultry.
In a known method the entrails, which are still connected with the bird after being removed from the abdominal cavity of the poultry, are suspended over the back of the poultry. A veterinary inspector may now inspect the entrails and decide whether the poultry is fit for consumption. The determination of irregularities in an entrails package leads to rejection of the respective bird and removing it from the suspension conveyor.
A disadvantage of this known method is that there is a risk that the entrails, especially excrements leaving the intestines, contaminate the outside of the respective bird, which is undesirable.